What Days are like in the Muto home
by RobinGirlTheSecond
Summary: Yami refuses to accept Mai as his new mother. She didn't expect him to. I just kinda threw stuff till I actually made a plot.
1. Chapter 1

**AU**

**Yami**,** Yugi are twins. Atemi is the father. Just so no one gets confused.**

I Do Not own the characters. :(

* * *

_Atem Muto_

_Born on J__une 4__ at __1:30 a.m.__ in __New Domino City Hospital.  
21 I__nches. __6 __Lbs. __3 O__z._

Yugi Muto

Born on

_June 4__ at__ 2:19 a.m. __in __New Domino City Hospital.  
21__ Inches. __6__Lbs. __4 __Oz._

* * *

_"_Ha! one more pound bigger!" Yugi exclaimed.

"That means your fatter than me," Yami said.

"Wait a second," Yugi Said.

He snatched his twins birth certificate and looked at the name.  
"A-T-E-M," He spelled out."Why do you have Dad's name?"_  
_  
Yugi isn't the smartest person. Then again they were seven years old.  
_  
_"Yugi, Yami's my nickname mom gave me," Yami explained.

"Oh, I knew that..." Yugi said smiling.

"Yeah, sure," He mumbled rolling his eye's.

Yami put back his birth certificate back were he found it and to the dinning hall.  
Yugi followed.

* * *

-Ring-  
-Ring-

"ughhh, YAMI DOOR!" Yugi shouted covering his head with his pillow.

-Ring-

"Son of a," Yugi knew Yami wouldn't open the door so he tugged to the door.

He opened the glass front door. Behind it was Yami. _I am an idiot._He thought.

"About time you woke up, Dad and I went to the store," Yami said setting the bags of food next to the door.

"Surprised He didn't bring back a girl," Yugi commented.

"He did,"Yami said stepping outside back to the car trunk.

Yugi came along and helped get the last bags of food into the house.

* * *

The woman just laughed as the two twins struggled to take the remaining bags in one trip.  
The twins looked at her with and unhappy look.

"Need help boys?" She asked.

"NO," The two said in unison.

They disappear into the house.

"Don't mind them," Atem said putting an arm around the woman.

She smiled as he led her inside the house.

* * *

"No that goes here!"

"Nuh! it goes here!"

"DAD!"

The twins sprung out in a fight. It was entertainment till Yami grabbed a knife and Yugi grabbed a frying pan. It was now a fight to the death. Yugi hit his brothers side. In return Yami cut the side of his twins face. Them no longer being identical.

"ATEM!" The woman screamed. She ran out of the kitchen.

There father walked in the fight seen.

"I'M seriously thinking about boarding school."

"That hurt Yami!"  
"Cry baby!"  
"Ugly!"  
"Were twins stupid! Look alike!"  
"Hell NO!"

* * *

**I have no idea what the hell i was thinking? This really doesn't have a plot or anything. :P .Oh well.**

Ehh I'll probably add to this random thing anyway. Review if you like any part of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**My continuation of the randomness.**

* * *

_"I'M seriously thinking about boarding school."_

_"That hurt Yami!"_  
_"Cry baby!"_  
_"Ugly!"_  
_"Were twins stupid! Look alike!"_  
_"Hell NO!"_

* * *

Atem pulled apart the twins. He held Yami with his left hand and Yugi in his right. Atem's visitor looked at all three of them. Yami, Yugi and Atem looked like they were all brothers. Same exact hair. The blond bang and anti-gravitational black with red tips at the end of each spike. Just there eyes did not mach at all. Atem's were red and the twins were dark purple and a small hint of red.

"I'm sorry my **boys **couldn't control themselves Mai," He apologized to the blond haired woman.

"Thats quite alright, shouldn't umm he be wrapped in gauze?" she pointed at Yugi.

* * *

**"**Yami, she hasn't done anything bad to us yet," Yugi said.**  
**  
"Keyword 'Yet'," Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eye's. Mai did have an interest in Atem. She had always been attracted to him since they were kids and before he was married to Akiza. After Akiza's passing Mai became distant. She separated her self from the connection between herself and Atem.

"Yami, Yugi!" There father called.

The boys raced down the stairs and to the front door. They passed there father's inspection and to the car.

"Shotgun!"They said together.

Yugi pushed Yami into the garage. He jumped in the front and looked the door. Yami mumbled, 'little bitch' under his breath.

"I hate you," Yami blurted out.

"Can't wait for your funeral," Yugi said back.

Through the mirror Yami made sure Yugi could see him flipping off .

* * *

"Please, behave," There father begged.

"Why?" Yami said. "She's just another one for your whores dad."

"Yugi, go tell Mai We'll be inside for a few minutes," Atem comaned.

Yugi quickly got out of the car and to Mai's location.

"Yami, Mai's been there for us since you and Yugi were born. She loves you both. Mai and Mom were best friends," Atem said.

"So? Is this your way to forget mom? By dating here best friend?" He said back to his father.

"It's not a way for me to forget her. She told me, that if something happened to her and she isn't here anymore. To find someone else to love you and your brother as much as we loved you two. Please give her a chance," Atem said.

"Fine," Yami mumbled.

He got out of the car. Atem sat there for a bit. "Akiza, What the hell am I gonna do with him?"

* * *

Mai smiled as Yami came towards them. She looked at his face. Yami moved her hand away from his face.

"Yami," She said smiling. "Still cute since the day you were born."


End file.
